narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Skandar Keynes
Alexander Amin Casper "Skandar" Keynes is an English actor, best known for his portrayal as Edmund Pevensie in the The Chronicles of Narnia (film series). Biography Skandar Keynes was born in London, 5 September 1991, the son of Zelfa Cecil Hourani and author Randal Keynes. His maternal grandfather, Cecil Fadlo Hourani, was a former adviser to the late Tunisian president Habib Bourguiba, as well as a famous cook. Through his father, Keynes is the great-great-great grandson of the famous biologist Charles Darwin, through whom he is descended from Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of York (uncle to both Queen Anne Boleyn and Queen Catherine Howard), thus making him distantly related to Queen Elizabeth I and King Edward I. He has an older sister, Soumaya Keynes. Keynes had stated that he is an atheist. He attended the Anna Scher Theatre School from 2000 to 2005, having attended Thornhill Primary school from 1996-2002. He attended the all-boys City of London School. He sat his GCSEs in May and June 2008, started Sixth Form and his first year of his A-level studies the following September. He studied biology, chemistry, mathematics, further mathematics and history at A-level. In October 2010, he began his degree in Arabic, Islam religion, and Middle Eastern History at Pembroke College, Cambridge. He currently writes as a film critic for the review section of The Citizen, the City of London School weekly school newspaper. He is a fan of English football club Arsenal, along with his Narnia co-star, Anna Popplewell. Keynes currently resides in Highbury, London. He studies Tae Kwon Do, plays the cornet, flute, cello and the guitar, and owns two cats. He auditioned for The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, in which he got the role, and later he auditioned (unsuccessfully) for the role of Simon Brown in Nanny McPhee. During the filming of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, his voice deepened (due to his going through puberty), which left his sister Soumaya to voice some of his lines that were later blended with Keynes' own voice. Filmography 2001 *'Victoria Died in 1901 and is Still Alive Today,' A street urchin. 2003 *'Ferarri', Young Enzo Ferarri. 2005 *'The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe', Edmund Pevensie. 2008 *'Prince Caspian', King Edmund Pevensie 2010 *'The Voyage of the Dawn Treader,' King Edmund Pevensie Gallery Peter, Susan, Edmund.png|Lucy, Peter and Edmund Pevensie. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (3).png|Pevensie. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (2).png|The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Edmundthejust.JPG|Edmund the Just. Edmund with torch.jpg|Skander. Edmund with his sword 1.jpeg|Ready to fight "for Narnia". Edmund Pevensie 41.jpg Edmund kill Dragon.jpg Edmund Pevensie 40.jpeg|Coronation. Edmund Pevensie 30.jpeg|It's too cold. Narnia edmund.jpg|Skander Keynes as Edmund. Edmundpevensie.jpg Caspianedmundlucybook.jpg|The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. A gorilla standing beside a dog brhind Edmund at the arrival of Jadis and her army.png Edmund aslan.jpg|The Talk with Aslan. Jadis edmund white witch.jpg|The White Witch with Edmund. Trivia *Skandar's name came from Iskandar, the Arabic version of Alexander. External Links *Official Site *IMDb.com de:Skandar Keynes fr:Skandar Keynes Category:Actors Category:The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (Disney movie) Category:Prince Caspian (Disney movie) Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Disney movie)